Phantom at Hogwarts
by messie23
Summary: 2 years ago Sam and tucker suddenly announced that they were leaving to go to a boarding school in England. Now 2 years later Danny gets a letter from nearly headless nick asking if the saviour of the ghost zone would come to a school called Hogwarts to attend a party celebrating his 100 deathday party. how could danny refuse. Up 4 Adopion
1. Chapter 1

Phantom at Hogwarts

Prologue- 2 years ago Sam and tucker suddenly announced that they were leaving to go to a boarding school in England, but they couldn't tell Danny anything about it. Now 2 years later Danny gets a letter from nearly headless nick asking if the saviour of the ghost zone would come to a school called Hogwarts to attend a party celebrating his 1000th death day, how could Danny refuse…

Danny

Danny Fenton sat on his bed, sighing. He missed his two best friends who 2 years ago today had announced that they were going to a boarding school in England. He was deep in his thoughts when suddenly his friend Valerie flew up to his room on her hover board. What's up Phantom, ready to go to the cinema? She asked.

Danny had revealed his secret to her a week after Sam and tuck left. After a fight with Skulker. Danny had used his ghostly wail then passed out. One hour later he found himself on Valarie's bed and she was cool about the whole Fenton/Phantom situation so they worked together now. Besides she was the only friend he had left.

Danny was just about to reply when an owl flew through the open window that Val had used seconds ago. It had a letter in its beak. The two teens jumped and Val got up and took the letter from it. Erm.. Danny, it's for you. Danny looked at the envelope and it said…

_**Danny Fentom/Phantom  
smallest bedroom  
Fenton Works  
Amity Park  
Ilinos **_

_**Dear sir Fenton/Phantom  
you are invited to Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's 1000' Deathday celebration on July 23**__**rd**__** 2012. AT Hogwarts School (we will send a portkey if you accept this invite) We REALLY hope you could grace us with your presence.**_

_**P.S thank you for saving the ghost zone from pariah dark. **_

Wow… That's tomorrow! Danny that's sooooooooooooooo exiting you has to go! His friends face was so funny he couldn't help but laugh! Chill Val I'll just reply now! And with that Danny quickly rote a quick yes on a scrap piece of paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Phantom at Hogwarts chapter 2

Hogwarts

Sam and tucker were sat at the Gryffindor table in the grand hall next to their 3 friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione when suddenly an owl came in and landed right next to where nick was talking to Sam. Sam picked the letter from the bird's beak and saw it was addressed to nick. "It's for you Sir Nicholas" she told him, "but all it says is one word, _Yes."_

Suddenly Nearly headless nick started flying all around the grand hall yelling in excitement. He's coming he's really coming! Just then Dumbledore stood up and announced in such a loud voice that the whole hall went suddenly quiet. "What is the meaning of this sir Nicholas?" nick stopped at the back of the hall and said "I'm sorry Dumbledore It's just that I just receiver a very exiting letter" Dumbledore looked puzzled "what did it say?" He asked the very jumpy ghost "Well sir the saviour of the ghost zone just accepted an invite to my party; Danny Phantom is coming to Hogwarts!

All the other ghosts went just as crazy as nick had done earlier; even the bloody baron and peeves started flying round the room! But the children and teachers alike all just looked very confused, including the golden trio. However Sam and tucker stood up and started jumping around just as exciting as the ghosts! They had missed Danny terribly and couldn't wait to see him again! The only person who wasn't jumping for joy or looking around confused was Dumbledore. He was smiling to himself. He had heard of this phantom ghost and was very much looking forward to meeting him in person.

After everything had calmed down everyone was leaving the grand hall. "Who is this Danny Phantom and why where you so excited that he was coming to Hogwarts" Hermione asked Sam later when they were in the Gryffindor common room. "He was a hero back in my old town. He is a muggle ghost that sends evil ghosts back to the ghost zone when they come to terrorise the people of amity" Sam replied with a smile "wait, a muggle ghost is coming to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked puzzled. Sam's eyes widened and she excused herself.

She found tucker in the kitchen (surprise, surprise). "What are we going to do about Danny?" Sam asked "what do you mean?" Tucker replied with a mouthful of food. "What I mean meathead is that Danny doesn't know a thing about the wizarding world!" Tucker paled "ermmm… maybe we should talk to Dumbledore tucker asked unsurely" "are you kidding! Danny would have our heads if we told anyone his secret. We need someone who already knows." The pair thought for a minute then both exclaimed at the same time "Nearly-Headless Nick!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

THX SOOOOO MUCH 4 YOUR REVEIWS I APOLOGISE FOR THE DELAY I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUISY LATELY…. THERE WILL BE SOME SPELLING MISTAKES BUT HEY…. ANYWAYS HERE'S CHAPTER 3

"Nick, Nick" Sam and Tucker yelled as they spotted the Gryffindor ghost traveling down the 2nd floor corridor (GOING 2 PUT THIS BIT IN SCRIPT FORMAT COZ ITS BAYSICALLY ALL TALKING)  
NICK: Hello there, its Samantha and Chuck isn't it, what can I do for you?  
TUCKER Actually its Sam and Tucker…  
SAM: (INTERRUPTING) We came to say… **what were you thinking inviting a muggle ghost** **to Hogwarts! Now we're going 2 look like jerks for lying 2 r best friend for 2 years!  
**NICK: best friends…  
SAM: oops…  
TUCKER: well done Sam

Nick just looked at the two young Gryffindor's in front of him when realisation dawned "you where the two human kids helping him before the huntress teamed up with him! I can't believe you've been right here under my nose for two years! If you're worried about young Danny finding out about magic then you have nothing to worry about! His parents are wizards! Danny himself is a squib and has known about it from day 1"

When nick had finished tucker looked at Sam and said alright then case closed can we go get something to eat now!

SORRY ITS SMALL WILL UPDATE HOPEFULLY NEXT WEEK THOUGH 2 MAKE UP 4 IT


	4. sorry

UP FOR ADOPTION!

As you might of guessed I'm not the best at English, I never have been. Also I have no time nowadays coz I'm starting my GCSE's school so really can't find time anymore. However I will be posting challenges and stories I'd love to see made. I really like this storyline and the only rules I have is that you must use these first 3 chapters that I already have posted and it cannot be made a slash. Apart from that its up 2 you. Plz will someone take this on as I have already said I love this story and really regret not finding the time to finish it.

Maisy (messie23)


End file.
